¿en serio vamos a discutir sobre la sexualidad de shoyo?
by yukii04
Summary: kuroken yaoi lemon. kuroo y kenma. haikyuu.


**¿En serio vamos a discutir sobre la sexualidad de shōyō?**

 **Advertencias: yaoi! Kuroxkenma**

 **© haikyuu no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente) solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **¿En serio vamos a discutir sobre la sexualidad de shōyō?**

Kurō dijo y afirmó que era necesario pasar la noche en la casa de su amigo kenma. Así, sin más. Iban caminando y dijo "hoy tengo que dormir en tu casa" y el rubio teñido solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia a la situación. Sabía que discutir con su mejor amigo, vecino y más importante, el jugador más sádico, cabeza hueca y capitán de nekoma era una tontería. El punto es que ahora están en la habitación de la casa de kenma, que por cierto no hay nadie, y aunque el menor no soltó el videojuego en lo que pasó de la práctica, kurō no le quita la mirada de encima, como si verlo jugar fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"tenemos que hablar" dijo kurō arrebatándole la consola como si nada.

"¿de qué?" dijo algo, solo algo molesto kenma.

"sé que de estas cosas tus padres no te hablan pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas" dijo sentándose junto a él en la cama. "como sabrás, los chicos y las chicas se enamoran…"

"no me vengas con el ejemplo de las abejas, kurō" lo interrumpió.

"…como iba diciendo, se supone que las chicas se enamoran de los chicos y los chicos de las chicas ¿verdad?" el menor asintió. "pero hay chicas que prefieren otras chicas…" kenma se sonrojó pero logró asentir tranquilamente. "Eso quiere decir que hay chicos a los que le gustan otros chi…"

"¿Por qué hablamos de esto?" interrumpió el actual rubio.

"el enano me pidió que te dijera que es heterosexual" soltó algo asustado.

"¿y a mi qué? Bien por él" dijo restándole importancia. "¿me devuelves mi consola?"

"¿Qué? No, todavía no ¿acaso no te gusta el enano?" preguntó confundido.

"no, no me gusta shōyō" dijo ya algo molesto por la discusión.

"pero tampoco quieres volverlo… ga…" intentó decir kurō.

"no, no me gusta para nada, solo es un amigo y si me gustase lo sabrías" dijo serio.

"pero tal vez él…" no podía terminar ninguna oración.

"no quiero discutir sobre la sexualidad deshōyō, es algo que no me incumbe en absoluto"

"de acuerdo" intentó despejarse. "¿Entonces qué clase de chicas te gustan?"

"yo nunca dije que no me gustaran los chicos, solo dije que no me gustabashōyō" hace mucho que kurō no se sentía tan confundido.

"d-de acuerdo… ¿Qué clase de chicos te gustan?"

"¿acaso eres idiota? Eso no se pregunta" dijo serio medio dormido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el mayor.

"la respuesta podría no gustarte" dijo mirando el suelo.

"kenma… yo…"

"kuro, hay solo un chico que me gusta y no voy a ser capaz de decírselo, si se da cuenta que me lo diga él, nunca se lo intenté esconder" se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Iba a salir de su habitación cuando sintió el pecho de kurō contra su espalda, los brazos del mayor rodear su vientre, sus labios posarse en su cuello y una mano en el inicio del pantalón.

"no me hagas quedar mal y dime que soy yo" pidió sobre el cuello de kenma.

"si, eres tú" dijo antes de voltearse para verle los ojos.

Una media sonrisa se formó en la cara de kurō y kenma no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sea un poco. El pelinegro se agachó un poco para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios, el cual fue bien aceptado.

…O…

Para ser sinceros el autocontrol no definía muy bien al capitán de nekoma. Puesto a que no habían pasado ni diez minutos de ese dulce beso y ya tenía a kenma entre sus piernas. El menor lamia el miembro de kuro mientras que con una mano acariciaba el glande. Cuando introdujo el glande a su boca kuro no se pudo resistir y presionó la cabeza de kenma. El "cerebro" del equipo lanzó un gemido pero rápidamente se incorporó con un movimiento algo forzado por parte del pelinegro.

Al cabo de unos minutos kurō se corrió sin previo aviso y kenma a muchas penas logró tragar el líquido espeso que se escurría en su garganta. El mayor tomó al otro y lo posicionó a gatas. Empapó su dedo en saliva y rápidamente lo introdujo en el interior del menor. Kenma gemía pero gracias a que mordía su labio inferior sus súplicas no fueron oídas.

Cuando kuro decidió que ya estaba preparado (léase cuando ya no aguantaba más la escena) introdujo lentamente su mimbro en el menor. Kenma sentía que su labio iba a partirse en dos, así que tomó rápidamente la almohada más cercana y gritó en ella como si no hubiese un mañana. Kuro se abría paso lentamente en el interior del otro, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de este. De repente se le ocurrió una idea más interesante para evitar que medio mundo los escuchara. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo beso con tal desesperación (correspondida) que sus labios no llegaban a cerrarse, sus lenguas batallaban libremente dejando caer sin preocupación la saliva.

Mientras kurō aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas, kenma gemía más y más sobre la lengua del mayor. Digamos la verdad, con lo incontrolable que es el pelinegro no tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax.

…O…

Ambos estaban en la cama solo tapados por la sábana blanca de kenma. Kurō usaba un brazo para levanta su cabeza mientras que con el otro abrazaba a kenma que se encontraba en su pecho mirándolo atento.

"¿Qué tanto sonríes?" preguntó el menor.

"me gustó ¿Qué no te gustó?"

"claro que sí, pero me duele todo como para sonreír"

"lo siento" rió "para aclarar las cosas ¿no te afecta que el enano sea het…?"

"que no"

"que si"

"que no"

"que si"

"que no"

…

Silencio.

…

"que si"

"que no"

"¿alguna vez te dije que te amo?"

"no"  
"que si"

"¡ya! Para"

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado porque son las 2 de la mañana y se me caen los ojos, no tengo batería y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano… ha y va a llover.**

 **Bessos yukii…**

 **(empezó a llover)**


End file.
